The Power Of Love
by Estrella Vivian
Summary: Semua berjalan tanpa diduga. Aku hanya ingin berikan peluk dan senyumku yang terakhir untuknya./first fic/warning inside/don't like don't read/RnR?


Title : The Power Of Love

Rate : T

Genre : Angst / Romance

Warning : OOC, alur campuran, EYD kurang sempurna, Typo.

Summary : Semua berjalan tanpa diduga. Aku hanya ingin berikan peluk dan senyumku yang

terakhir untuknya.

Pair : SasuHina.

Chapter : Oneshoot

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Title punya tante saya Celine Dion #plak digampar#

Fic belong with me

Ini Fic Pertama saya, sebuah Khayalan tingkat tinggi yang dituangkan keseonggok (?) fanfic.

Special Thanks to Fujisaki Fuun karena beliau lah yang membawa saya ke dunia ini #kasih sesajen#

**#Sasuke POV#**

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagiku, mengapa begitu ?, karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Sudah lama aku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Karena di pesta ulang tahunnya nanti aku merencanakan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku yang sudah lama terpendam.

Kini tanganku sudah memegang sebuah tas kertas berwarna biru muda dengan motif boneka beruang, dan pada sisi depannya terdapat pita yang tersimpul indah berwarna ungu cerah. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah kecil yang juga akan kuberikan padanya saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku.

Ketika sudah siap semuanya, dengan percaya diri aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menyalakan Ninja merah kesayanganku. Aku memacu Ninjaku dengan kecepatan normal dan tidak melebihi batas yang diperbolehkan. Semuanya berjalan normal dan sempurna, tanpa kutahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan untuk semenit kedepan.

**#Hinata POV#**

Aku mematut diriku didepan cermin, iris lavenderku menatap bayangan diriku di dalam cermin itu. Gaun berwarna biru tosca sepanjang lututku dengan pita yang melingkar indah dipinggangku. Sebuah gaun yang simple namun menunjukkan kesan anggun menurutku.

Aku memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahku dan sedikit lipgloss pada bibirku agar terlihat lebih segar. Aku tak ingin berdandan berlebihan karena aku ingin terlihat cantik alami apalagi dihadapanj lelaki yang aku sukai di pesta nanti.

Jarum jam kini menunjukkan pukul 20.00 dan seharusnya pesta sudah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Namun aku belum mau membuka pesta ini, karena 'dia' yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya, aku yakin dia pasti datang.

"Mau menuggu sampai kapan ?" Seorang gadis bermata emerald menghampiriku. "Acara ini harus segera dimulai" Katanya.

"ta-tapi…"

"mungkin dia akan datang terlambat tapi yang penting acara ini harus dimulai dulu, kasihan tamu yang sudah datang." Sakura menyela perkataanku.

"Hm. Ba-Baiklah terserah apa katamu", Jawabku pasrah.

**#Normal POV#**

Dua jam kemudian, acara sudah berakhir, pelataran belakang rumah milik keluarga hyuuga itu pun kini terlihat sepi dan lengang, tinggal para pengurus catering yang terlihat membersihkan tempat itu. Hinata terduduk di salah satu kursi di dekat kolam renang. Raut sedih dan kecewa tampak jelas di wajah gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Kenapa kau tak datang Sasuke ? Apakah selama ini, rasaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ? tapi jika memang begitu, setidaknya kau bisa datang sebagai sahabat atau temanku. Sungguh aku berharap kau datang malam ini" Gumam Hinata bertanya-tanya. Tak terasa cairan bening dari mata lavendernya menetes hingga membasahi gaun tosca nya.

Setelah ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu, ia menatap di sekelilingnya. Sunyi, sepi yang terlihat hanya kilau air yang terpancar dari kolam renang didekatnya. Namun sejurus kemudian matanya menangkap sosok bayangan lelaki, lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sinar lampu taman menyorot tubuhnya dan menegaskan bahwa pemilik tubuh itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata menyebut namanya setengah tidak percaya, ia takut berhalusinasi.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, maaf aku sangat terlambat, tapi aku sangat berusaha untuk…"

"ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke, yang penting kau disini sekarang", Hinata tersenyum rasa hangat kembali menjalari tubuhnya mendapati dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"terimakasih Hinata", Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Dan ini kado untukmu, Otanjoubi Omedatou Hinata-Chan", Sasuke menyerahkan tas kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"…"

Hinata tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena bisa melihat pemuda itu malam ini saja sudah merupakan kado terindah baginya.

"Hm, kamu tidak suka dengan kadoku ya ?" perkataan Sasuke menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"a-aku suka ko'. Sa-sangat suka sekali. Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Hinata menerima kado itu dengan senyum termanis dari bibirnya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu" jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian suasana hening menjalari mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hinata. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati kecil berwarna merah marun. "ini untukmu" katanya memberikan kotak tersebut pada Hinata.

Jantung gadis itu berpacu cepat saat menerima kotak hati dari pemuda dihadapannya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu dan didalamnya tersemat indah sebuah kalung berbentuk hati kecil dengan permata ruby ditengahnya. Gadis itu tertegun melihat keindahan kalung itu.

"kuharap kau menyukainya ?" matanya menangkap perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada gadis dihadapannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, kata-katanya seolah menguap karena terpesona oleh keindahan kalung itu dan juga orang yang memberi kalung itu tentunya.

"Bolehkah aku bantu memakaikannya ?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memposisikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Hinata, dan dengan lembut menyibakkan rambut gadis indigo itu. Dengan posisinya saat ini, Sasuke bisa menghirup dengan jelas harum aroma tubuh Sang Gadis Hyuuga ini. Sementara yang dipakaikan kalung hanya bisa terdiam dengan jantung yang tidak berkurang kecepatan berdenyutnya, bahkan semakin bertambah kecepatannya.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku menyukaimu ?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu setelah selesai memakaikan kalung dan masih berada pada posisinya semula, dibelakang sang gadis.

Hinata tak tahu lagi mesti berbuat apa, ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan pemuda Uchiha itu. "a-ano Te-tentu saja boleh" Entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya dengan spontan.

"Benarkah ? apa itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Em" Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Tiba-tiba Pemuda Uchiha itu merangkul tubuh Hinata dari belakang, membuat si gadis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia telah tersihir oleh pesona sang pemuda. Ya, ini sihir, sihir cinta Sasuke. Ia berharap saat ini waktu dapat berhenti berputar agar selamanya bisa seperti ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau sedang sakit ya ? mengapa tanganmu sangat dingin ?" Tanya Hinata ketika tangan halus Sasuke merangkul tubuhnya.

"Hm, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin udara disini yang semakin dingin karna sudah malam". Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

"I-iya." Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata masih sangat ingin bersama pemuda itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Tetapi apa daya, malam memang semakin larut.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan gadis itu. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan sang gadis.

Hinata masih diam ditempatnya dan memandangi punggung pemuda itu. "jangan pergi Sasuke" bisiknya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya tetapi saat Hinata membisikkan kata itu, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata, senyum yang sangat manis, Lalu perlahan ia menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam karna lampu taman sudah tidak bisa menyorot tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa rasanya Hinata akan sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Seperti ia tidak akan melihat pemuda itu lagi. Dalam hatinya berkata "tenanglah, besok kau masih bisa menemuinya Hinata", Ia menyemangati dan menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Pagi hari ketika Hinata masih terelap dalm tidurnya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dan membangunkannya.

"Hinata, bangun, ayo cepat bangun Hinata" kata si gadis berambut merah muda sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Iya, iya Sakura, aku sudah bangun" katanya sambil mengucek matanya. "Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini dan mengapa kau memakai baju serba hitam begitu ?" Tanya Hinata setelah memastikan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi'

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, yang penting kau segera mandi dan bersiap sekarang, cepat." Katanya tergesa-gesa.

"ta-tapi kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Hinata lagi'

"Nanti akan kujelaskan yang penting kamu bersiap dulu" Jawab gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Yah baiklah, terserah kau saja" Jawab Hinata pasrah.

15 menit kemudian Hinata selesai mandi, masih dengan handuk yang melingkar ditubuhnya, ia melihat sudah ada gaun berwarna hitam dikasurnya. Dan Sakura duduk disamping gaun itu. Matanya terlihat sembap seperti habis menangis.

"Sakura kau kenapa ? Kau menangis ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat pakai gaun ini." Jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata menuruti perkataan Sakura, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu darinya, tapi Hinata tidak ingin menanyakannya sekarang. Setidaknya nanti setelah ia memakai gaun itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kumohon ceritakan semuanya padaku. Sebenarnya kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Hinata setelah memakai gaun hitam yang diminta Sakura.

"Maaf Hinata" mata emerald itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Sa-sasuke…" ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sa-sasuke ? ada apa dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Hinata, Firasat buruk mulai menggerayangi hatinya.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak sanggup menjelaskan. Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya akan dibawa kemana dirinya saat itu. Namun dari jalan yang dilalui mobil yang ia tumpangi ini, sepertinya mobil ini menuju ke….. pemakaman. Dan ternyata benar, mobil ini menuju ke pemakaman. Sakura mengajaknya turun dan membwanya ke satu makam.

Di sana masih banyak orang yang mengelilingi makam itu, hati Hinata semakin wa-was dan terus bertanya-tanya, ke makam siapakah sahabatnya ini akan membawanya.

"maaf Hinata, sepertinya kita terlambat, Sasuke sudah dimakamkan" tutur Sakura yang dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"apa maksudmu ? Sa-sasuke dimakamkan ? apa maksud semua ini ? kumohon jelaskan padaku Sakura." Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini tapi ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk dan kini ia menangis terisak.

"jadi semalam Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan sebelum ia berangkat ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Itulah sebabnya semalam ia tidak menghadiri pestamu." Sakura menjelaskan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipinya.

"ti-tidak mungkin, ini semua pasti bohong kan ? kau tahu ? semalam Sasuke memang tidak datang ke pestaku, ta-tapi setelah pesta selesai dia datang dan memberikanku sebuah kado juga kalung ini" Hinata menunjukkan kalung pemberian Sasuke. "ja-jadi tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan Sakura ?" jawab Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"tapi aku serius Hinata, Sasuke kecelakaan dan, dan….." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan ragu Hinata berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan disana matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di batu nisan itu.

**RIP**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Deg ! jantungnya terasa berhenti berdenyut, ia berharap ini semua adalah mimpi buruk dan akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun semuanya sia-sia, ini nyata, bukan mimpi. Hinata hanya bisa terduduk disana, di pusaran lelaki yang ia cintai, meratapi kepergian pemuda Uchiha itu untuk selamanya. Ternyata benar firasatnya, ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat pemuda itu.

***Flashback***

**#Sasuke POV#**

Semuanya berjalan normal sampai kulihat sebuah truk yang melaju oleng dari arah berlawanan dan aku melihat jelas supir truk itu mabuk. Gawat ! aku mencoba menghindar tetapi BRUKK !. dengan sekejap tubuhku sudah terlempar jauh dari Ninjaku. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah sangat minim aku bisa merasakan cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari kening menuju mataku. Pedih. Aku tidak yakin akan bertahan berapa lama lagi. Tapi jika aku memang harus berakhir disini, maka izinkan aku berikan peluk dan senyumku yang terakhir untuknya.

"maaf Hi-hinata…."

**THE END**

Maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan, maklum masih butuh suggest dan kritik yang membangun and belum siap nerima flame. Aku kan masih polos kaka #puppy eyes no jutsu# hahaha :D

**Muchas Gracias**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
